Steal Me Away
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: AU Puck has an incredibly boring life as a criminal lawyer. That's why he spends his weekends having fun. Enter: Kurt Hummel, a heartless Vampire looking for a meal. And fate has decided to put the two in one bed, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Steal Me Away  
**Rating:** M**  
****Warnings:** Slash, blood, lots of cursing, and vampires that don't sparkle  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I really really wish I did  
**Summary:** (AU) Puck has an incredibly boring life as a criminal lawyer. That's why he spends his weekends having fun. Enter: Kurt Hummel, a heartless Vampire looking for a meal. And fate has decided to put the two in one bed, what could possibly go wrong?  
**Authors Note:** I started this on LJ, and decided it would be fun to post it here too. Commets are much loved, don't be afraid to leave one :) :) :)

* * *

Chapter One

It was Saturday night and the city streets below were bustling with eager couples and confident singles. Everybody was going out to get laid, or paid depending on how they liked to spend their nights; and it was all so _fascinating_ for Kurt Hummel. He smirked down at the people from his sixth floor loft's window, smirked at the predictable human nature. The human need to be out and mingling. Of course Kurt, when he felt it necessary, would go "out" from time to time; but even then it was for a totally different reason.

Kurt was completely satisfied for the first time this month. And even after planning to throw on his nice clothes and find a man to take to bed (or other places), he wasn't sure he wanted to go to the trouble anymore. After days and hours and endless minutes of being on the very brink of breaking, Kurt could sigh with content and relax. He would deal with the pizza boy's dead body on his apartment floor later; right now, he was going to finish licking the blood from his fingers.

XxXxX

Loud music and drunken sluts that were willing to put out were two of Noah Puckerman's favorite things. And when they were put together in the same place, he couldn't bring himself to stay away. Which is how he found himself at Club Liquid dancing with a blonde cougar who was probably twice his age. Ah, the curse of being 25.

But it was Saturday, and he reserved Saturdays for fun. Considering that Noah spent the rest of the week in court fighting for serial killers and pedophiles to be released back onto the streets, he liked to find the time to enjoy his life every once in a while. And his job was not the place for that, because Noah _really_ hated his job.

But what he didn't hate was the hot brunette that was sitting at the bar. Maybe it was his intoxicated mind making him think this, but he really wanted to tap that. Noah pushed away from a protesting cougar and stumbled his way to the bar.

"Hey baby," Noah slurred, the brunette just sat there looking at him with curious eyes that Noah could've sworn were red. "...you're hot."

"Well that's quite sweet for someone who is half a drink away from flat lining." The brunette's voice was musical, and his words made Noah hopeful. "My name is Kurt, and I would love if you would join me at my apartment."

"I'm Puck...and I want to fuck you." Kurt smirked and slipped from his chair. Sauntering off in a pair of too-tight jeans, he motioned for Noah to follow. Noah followed.

It was times like these when Kurt was grateful for owning an apartment above a nightclub. Less walking and less hassle. It only took the two a little less than three minutes to stumble through his bedroom door with their lips firmly locked; and even less time for Kurt to pin Noah on his bed.

"Mmm," Kurt let out a moan as he loomed over his prey, eyes taking in the muscle and pulsing veins. "You look so...yummy." He giggled, giddy and lusting despite the fact that he had eaten only hours before. He was going to keep this one alive, only take a little now and then see how long he could make him last. He imagined it was going to be like having his own pet. He had always wanted a pet.

Puck was more determined to get down to business, and wasted no time in stripping both him and Kurt of their shirts. Running his hands over the soft pale skin in front of him, he couldn't help but think of how he had scored. Busy bi-sexual lawyers didn't get pieces of ass like this. Of course, most busy bi-sexual lawyers didn't look like him...but still.

So Puck made the best of this and thoroughly kissed the male on his lap, before flipping them over and ravishing the rest of this lithe body with his tongue. Soon Kurt was nothing but a panting lump of bliss beneath him, and he liked it. He was enjoying it, until Kurt leaned up and there was a sharp pain in his right bicep, followed by loud slurping sounds. And then everything was black.

XxXxX

Kurt watched Noah's chest rise and fall as he breathed, and Kurt smiled a little. It had been years since he had kept someone alive after sleeping with them, and it was almost like he had a heart..._Almost._ Instead of a heart he had fangs and a lust for blood.

"Ugh." Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Noah moan. The man was clutching his head, no doubt because of the hangover, and Kurt took that as his cue to help relieve his pain.

"Here." He said, holding out a glass of water and two Advil as Noah sat up in bed. "This is for the headache."

He took the offerings gratefully and downed half the glass before taking the pills. Then he finally took the time to examine his hookup. The boyish looking male in front of him was clad in a silk robe that showed off glimpses of his milky white skin. "Thank you." Puck muttered, but his eyes were still attached to the other's body. He had never wanted to remember anything as much as he wanted to remember last night.

"You're welcome." Kurt rustled through the drawer by his bed until he found what he was looking for. A black ceramic pill box. It contained a handful of small red pills, he handed one to Puck. "That's for the bite."

Puck was confused, and it showed on his face as he took the capsule from pale hands. The other smirked at his expression and pointed to his arm, Noah followed his finger with his gaze; and gasped. There were two gaping holes in his upper bicep surrounded by a nasty bruise.

"Who _are_ you?" He questioned.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt replied, an innocent smile on his face. "Now take the pill before you get infected."

Puck didn't take the pill. Instead he backed as far away from Kurt as he could. "What the hell did you do to me?" He was on the other side of the room, eyes scanning for something he could use to protect himself.

Things like this were why Kurt never kept humans alive, explanations were a bitch. "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. Well, unless you don't take that pill, then you'll die. And I want you alive, so take the goddamn pill before I shove it down your throat."

Puck glared and swallowed the red pill. It burned as it went down his throat and he coughed a little; looking down at his arm he watched as it healed completely. But then another mark began to form, an insignia that inked itself onto his arm. "What the fuck is that?"

"Jeez, such a mouth on you. It's my crest, so no one else can touch you." Kurt walked over to Puck and ran his fingers over the intricate design, he had never seen his mark on a human before and it was more amazing then he thought it would be. "I'm very possessive."

"I don't belong to you. I don't even know what _you_ are." Puck backed away from Kurt and scratched at the mark on his arm, hoping to make it go away. This was all way too weird for him, and for the first time in his life he just wanted to go back to his office and read boring case files all day.

"I'm a Vampire dumbass. I thought you could've figured that one out on your own but apparently not. And be grateful I didn't just kill you like I do everyone else Mr. Puckerman; now hurry and get dressed or you'll be late for work."

"How do you know who I am?" Puck picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on over his boxers.

"I'm a Vampire, darling. I know everything." That's what Kurt said, he just chose not to mention the three hours he spent digging through Puck's things and the Googling he did last night.

"Freak." Puck pulled his shirt on and opened the bedroom door. He skirted around the bloodstains on the living room carpet and pulled on his shoes at the apartment entrance.

"Oh, and if you're not back by tomorrow I will assume you have told someone or decided to run; and I will kill you Noah Puckerman."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Puck was on edge as he walked into Schuster&Sylvester, the law firm where he worked. His morning hadn't made him the happiest person in the world and his too-tight Armani suit wasn't helping matters in the slightest. Neither was the annoyingly bright smile he received from Rachel, the receptionist, as he walked in. She gossiped happily to Puck as she signed him in for the day, he tried his best to fight off an oncoming migraine caused by Rachel's obsession with his co-worker, Finn Hudson. Every day he walked in and she had some new piece of "news" about how great the new D.A. was doing in court. Puck just wanted to duct tape her mouth and shut her up, finally.

"-and then Finn told me that his new case could really be-" Rachel just kept going and no matter how hard he rubbed him temples, his head just hurt worse.

"Rachel!" He snapped, quieting the screeching immediately. "I have a severe hangover right now and if you don't give me back my card and let me leave right now, I will _break_ your _iPod_ in _half_." Rachel's face went a little pale at the thought of someone breaking her favorite possession and quickly handed Puck's card back. He took his employee ID from her and walked away with a sigh of frustration.

"Wow, someone had a bad night." Puck was never so happy to hear the familiar voice of his best friend.

"More like a rough morning. I mean the kid was hot, but he's also crazy as _fuck_." Finn was the only one at work that knew about Puck's occasional tumble in the sheets with other men. And for some reason he liked to hear Puck's adventure stories. Probably because his fiancée, Quinn, hardly ever let him out of the house, much less in a bar.

"He's got to be better than a pregnant Quinn, I'm almost scared to go home!" Finn laughed, and Puck joined him. Puck had only met Quinn a few times, and knew she could be a major bitch. He felt for his friend, he really did, but all of Finn's problems just reinforced Puck's belief in the single life. And the Vampire named Kurt was ruining it all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Um, I needed to see Schuster about a client, but I'll catch you later Hudson." Puck veered off their path to stand in front of the boss man's office. He waved goodbye to his friend then pushed open the glass door.

"Well Noah, I didn't expect to see you in my office today. May I ask why you're in here?" William Schuster was Puck's favorite boss, because unlike Sylvester, he put up with his weird antics.

"I'm escaping. Please tell me you have something mind consuming for me today?" Puck took a seat in one of the chairs across from Schuster. He sometimes liked to come in here to get away from everyone else at the office, and today he just really needed a distraction.

"Uhh, we have a cannibal looking to get off on insanity. I doubt you'll win but you could try." Schuster held out a manila folder, Noah just stared at it.

"Is his name Kurt?" He asked warily.

"Noooo." With a sigh of relief he took the folder and flipped it open, immediately flipping it closed again when he saw the gruesome pictures of mutilated bodies.

"Okay, seriously, who the fuck puts those pictures in the front?" Puck stood up and exited the office quickly, heading towards the building library. It was the only quiet enough place where he might actually get some work done, not like it would even matter. This guy had enough evidence against him to justify burying him alive.

Noah really hated his job.

XxXxX

"So after years of arguing that humans are just another meal and they don't even deserve to live; you're telling me that you took a mate?" Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over at his melodramatic best friend.

"He's not my mate Mercedes, and I still stand by my belief. I just think it would be fun to try this whole pet thing out for a while. I was letting all those pretty pills go to waste." It was Mercedes turn to roll her blood red eyes, sometimes the boy could be so stupid. He didn't even realize that a mate could be the best thing to ever happen to him, even if that mate was human. Kurt was 215 years old, it was time for him to grow up.

"Say what you will, but I think you're lonely." Mercedes was stubborn, and she liked to remind everyone of that. It was the most annoying thing in the world and sometimes Kurt wondered why he even kept her around.

His snappy reply was interrupted by a knock at the door. A smirk crossed his face and he slowly walked over to answer it. Standing before him was a tired looking Noah with an annoyed expression on his face. Kurt smiled and let him into the apartment.

"Have a nice day at work?" All Kurt got in reply was a grunt, and his smile only grew. Walking up behind Noah he twined his arms around Noah's waist and stood on his tippy toes so he could trail kisses up Noah's soft neck. He felt a shiver run through Noah's body.

"Mercedes, this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is Mercedes." Mercedes waved in their direction before turning back to her magazine.

"So do none of you Vampire's have last names, or are you two just special?" Pucks voice was shaky. Then again, it was really hard to speak normally when Kurt's hand was sneaking down the front of his pants. And when pale fingers brushed against his length, he let out a surprised yelp.

"I like you more when you don't talk." Kurt's lips were pressed flush against Noah's ear. Mercedes was trying to hide her smile. "Bedroom. Now." He pushed the human through the living room and past his bedroom doors. Puck just went along for the ride, he figured if he was going to be stuck in this situation; why not enjoy it?

"Miss me?" Puck asked as he was thrown on the bed. Kurt stood at the end of it and began to pull of his cashmere sweater.

"You wish. Right now I'm just surprised you came back. Of course, I am pretty damn hard to resist." Next came his skinny jeans, and he was left in only a pair of boy shorts. Puck raked over the Vampire's beautiful body with his eyes. Then he began to unbutton his own shirt as Kurt stood on his hands and knees above him; a feral look gleaming in a fierce pair of red eyes, pearly white fangs extending.

"I'm not sure whether I should be terrified or incredibly turned on." Puck muttered; eyes wide and body frozen in place. Kurt looked down Noah's body and smiled.

"Well he seems to have made up his mind." Kurt chuckled smugly. Puck was confused until he looked down and realized he was hard. Then pale fingers began to undo his pants and he refocused himself on getting off his shirt. Both articles of clothing were gone in seconds, in their place was Kurt's body pressed flush against his.

Their lips pressed together in a fierce kiss, Noah was trying to maneuver around the fangs but ended up having the sharp canines pressing into his bottom lip. Then the fangs grazed over his chin, not breaking the skin, and down the column of his neck until they reached his collar bone.

"Kurt what do you think you're- oh sweet Jesus!" Those fangs dug into the skin before Puck could finish, the sensation shooting a mix of pain and pleasure through his body. Kurt sucked as much blood as he could without making Puck pass out, before pulling back; his lips painted red with trickles of blood running down his chin. He wiped away traces of blood with his thumb and popped it into his mouth to suck it clean, the wound healed itself immediately.

"God, you taste so good." Kurt moaned, the blood had trailed down past his neck and for some reason Puck found it really hot. He grabbed on to Kurt's ass and ground his hips upward against him, eliciting another moan from plump red lips. Oh Noah, fuck me!"

Puck flipped them both over, then pulled Kurt's underwear off. "Hands and knees." He demanded, Kurt obliged. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees with his legs spread apart for Noah. Puck was about to prep him with his fingers, but he was stopped by Kurt.

"You don't have to, I can take it." Kurt gave Puck his signature smirk and licked up some of the blood from his lips. Puck rolled his eyes before pushing Kurt's head down on the pillows, and shoving his cock all the way inside him with one thrust. Kurt let out a feral, pleasured scream that was loud enough to shatter glass.

Puck tangled his fingers in Kurt's soft brown hair, then brutally fucked him into the mattress. Thrust into him again, and again, and again. Kept thrusting until his mind was devoid of any thought or sense; and all he could see was the pale body underneath him.

Kurt could feel his ass tearing, and then healing again over and over. Puck was ruthless with him and he fucking loved it, loved how the pain made him feel alive. And loved that when he finally climaxed, so did Puck; and that he came inside him, filling him up to the brim. When Puck pulled out of him a trail of blood and semen poured out of him and down his thighs, the sensation made Kurt shudder; and with that shutter he collapsed flat onto the bed. Puck fell next to him, panting and worn out.

"Well...that was different." Puck muttered. Kurt groaned and moved so his head rested on Puck's chest and his limbs twisted around his pet. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Puck's neck, then bit into the flesh softly; taking only a little from Pucks veins, before pulling back again. It was enough to knock Noah out for the night.

"Shit." Kurt muttered. He placed a hand over his chest and felt his heart pound rapidly for the first time in 100 years. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So...what happens to me now?" Puck was still lying in Kurt's bed, four hours later, when he finally woke up again. The Vampire was sitting in front of a mirror that was perched on top of an old fashioned dresser brushing his hair. His silk robe was back on, he was showered, and he was completely back in order; but his eyes were filled with a cold uneasiness.

"You can live in your house, continue on with your life, but I will drop in from time to time when I need you." Something in Kurt's voice was off as well, darker and bland; something was obviously wrong, and Puck wanted to know what.

"Are you okay? You seem...different." Kurt looked over his shoulder and glared at Puck. Then stood up and walked over to him. Standing above Puck, Kurt caressed the side of his face with the back of his hand; and then slapped him, hard and biting, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"You don't know me. You will never get to know me. Because you are nothing to me...And you'll do well to remember that." Puck rubbed his stinging cheek, sure that he tasted blood, and gave Kurt a dirty look. Where the fuck did he get off treating him like that, like he was just some cheap toy?

"What the fuck, you little freak?" Puck stood up from the bed, grasped Kurt by his neck, and slammed him against the wall. Kurt clawed at the hands that were crushing his windpipe; he dug in his nails and dragged them down, drawing blood, but Puck didn't let up. The vampire had obviously misjudged the human's strength. "Apologize, and I'll let you go."

"I'm not going to apologize to you, you're just a stu-" Kurt was stopped and all that came out of his mouth were fierce gags, until Puck let up a little. "Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just...let go!" Puck removed his hand, a smug grin on his face. Kurt sucked in a huge breath, then was attacked by a fit of coughs.

"I thought Vampire's were immortal, or super strong, or...whatever?" Noah picked up his pants from the ground and pulled them on. Kurt glared up at Puck (who was probably a bit more than a foot taller than him) before regaining his composure and fixing his bangs so they were back in place.

"You can't believe everything you read Noah. Especially not those crap ass Twilight books. I mean, seriously, sparkling? Last time I checked, I didn't fucking sparkle." Puck couldn't help but laugh. Kurt was kind of cute when he was angry at someone other than him. "I _wish_ I could sparkle...stupid bitch."

"So, what is true?" Puck sat on the foot of the bed, curiosity in his chocolate eyes. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and thought about Noah's question for a minute.

"Well, and this is what I know to be true, Vampire's are only...half dead. We can go out during the day, we can still bleed, we can still die, and we still have to breathe. But we are stronger than humans, and it takes a lot to kill us...unless we haven't fed in a while." Kurt sat down next to Puck on the bed. He had never told a human about these things, and it was actually cool to see someone so entranced with it all. He grasped Puck's hand in his and held it against his chest. "And our hearts, under special circumstances, they beat."

"So, what's that circumstance?" Puck asked. Kurt tore his hand away, and became cold again.

"That's something you don't need to know. We're done now." Kurt got up to leave, but Noah grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm not sure what I said to make you angry but you're stopping in the middle of a really fascinating story. And that's just mean." Kurt sighed; this human really had no idea what he was doing to Kurt. How he was affecting him in ways he didn't want to be affected.

"Noah, I am not about to go through an entire history lesson with you right now. Just be happy with what you know."

"You're such a little drama queen. Nice one second, and then a total bitch the next." Puck let go of Kurt's wrist with an unhappy sigh of frustration. "At least tell me how old you are."

Kurt scowled, he stood there for a minute or so debating whether he should take pity. "Fine...I'm 215 years old. I was turned at the age of sixteen."

"Wow...that's young." Puck couldn't imagine being so young and having his life changed so drastically. He couldn't even imagine becoming a Vampire at all. "What was it like?"

"That's personal." Kurt's voice was cold again, and he swiftly made his way out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. Mercedes had gone and he was relieved that he wouldn't have to get crap from her right now. Patience was running low.

He put a couple pieces of toast in the toaster, then rested himself against the kitchen counter. Real food might make him feel a little less agitated.

"Toast? Badass Vampire's eat toast?" Puck had walked into the kitchen grinning like an idiot. Kurt rolled his eyes just as the toast popped up; he grabbed a slice and tore into it with his teeth. Then handed the other to Noah. Noah took hold of the piece then used it to yank Kurt forward, right against his chest, and wrapped his other hand around Kurt's petite hips. It caught the Vampire by surprise and Puck had enough time to attach his lips to the pale neck.

"What if the roles were reversed?" Puck muttered against that soft skin, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. "What if I was the Vampire and you were my pet? What would you do?" His teeth gnawed at Kurt's neck, then removed the toast from between his lips so Puck could kiss him.

"If the tables were turned," An evil look crossed Kurt's face. He flipped him and Noah around so that Noah was leaning back against the counter. Licking his lips, he slid down onto his knees. "I would be a bit more obedient; it might turn out to be rewarding." Kurt stood up, patted Puck's shoulder, and picked up his toast again before walking away.

"Tease!" Puck yelled. He had quickly gotten used to Kurt's bitchiness. Actually, when he thought about it, the bitchiness was kind of a turn on. "You're an evil little thing, you know that?"

"I suck blood and kill people for a living, what the fuck were you expecting?" Kurt fell back on to his plush black couch, silk robe billowing around him. He wasn't going to admit anytime soon that Noah made his emotions go haywire. Had him in one place then another, all over the mood scale; because Kurt wasn't sure what his feelings were for Noah. His Vampire needs and beating heart told him that Noah was his mate, the one he was supposed to be with for the rest of his many years. Because that was the way it worked, "a Vampire's heart only beats for his life's partner" was what Kurt had read in the myths. He had never believed it was true until now.

But his mind, his logic, and his beliefs told him otherwise and kept him stubborn; unwilling to embrace such a prospect. He refused to think he could feel anything, especially not love. And all of the confusion had Kurt so wound up and on edge he was tempted to start bashing Noah's head into the wall until he was a pile of blood and death on his floor.

"Mmmm...blood..."Kurt whispered to himself. Then louder, "Noah, come here."

"Why?" Puck was still in the kitchen, inspecting his toast for anything that might be harmful.

"Because I said so jackass." Puck sighed and made his way over to Kurt, kneeling in front of his couch perch. Kurt tilted Puck's head to the side and licked a trail up the side of his neck, before biting in. Noah's blood was addicting, and Kurt had never had one person's blood so many times; but there was something about these veins that set Kurt on fire, and had him wanting more. So he pulled Noah in closer and sucked harder, only pulling back when the human began to go limp in his arms.

"Sorry..." Kurt's face was flushed and pink as his red lips formed word. Puck's anemic mind was mesmerized by the beauty. A dumb smile was plastered on Puck's face, and he rested his head on Kurt's lap; fingers tracing invisible patterns on Kurt's exposed thigh.

"You're so pretty." Puck slurred, obviously out of it. Kurt would later deny that any sort of blush appeared on his face as he pulled his robe back over his leg and moved away from Puck. Puck's head fell onto the couch with a soft thump and he groaned.

"C'mon stud." Kurt said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Time for you to sleep that off." A small, genuine smile crossed Kurt's face when he watched Noah pull himself up on the couch and fall asleep; but it was gone seconds later, after he realized it was there. "Shit...shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Hands, two very demanding hands, grasping and reaching and _hurting_ him. Drawing blood from his pale skin and making him scream. But the screams were silent now, his throat too dry and sore from all of his previous cries to produce any sort of noise now except sobs. He couldn't even cry any more because his tears had been all used up during hour two. Time had been forgotten after the third hour. He wasn't even able to think coherently anymore. His mind was only filled with the feeling of the thickness pounding in and out of him over and over._

Then everything was still, and he knew this was the moment he should be most scared of. It was the calm before the storm, and he knew what that storm was going to be. He had been through this hell before; but this time when the too sharp teeth dug into his neck, something was different. It was a million times more painful, it sent spasms through out his body and had him thrashing around on the bed. The teeth dug in deeper and suddenly the feeling of a thousand volts of electricity shot through his veins all at once and all he saw was white.

XxXxX

Kurt let out a shattering scream and jolted up from his pillow at two in the morning in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his cheeks. He wrapped his shaking arms around his body and tried to hold himself together as he sobbed and panted. This is why he never slept except for when he needed to. The memories were too painful.

"Kurt?" Puck had been startled awake by the scream and looked through the dark to see a hunched up Kurt. "Are you okay?" Puck kept his distance, unsure if touching or getting near Kurt would be a safe decision. He was shocked when Kurt threw his arms around Puck and sobbed onto his shoulder, and when Puck held him back he felt the small Vampire body trembling so hard it seemed like it would fall apart.

"Shhh," Puck hushed, attempting to be comforting, and holding Kurt as tight as he could. He had been with the Vampire for an entire week and had never seen him like this. "It's okay, nothing can hurt you...I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Liar." Kurt mumbled against Puck's skin. But despite the name calling, he pushed himself onto Puck's lap and held on tighter. "Just...just...don't let go, okay..." he sounded almost childish when he spoke, almost human. "That's an order." even that was demanded in a soft feminine voice. But Kurt didn't care how vulnerable and childish he was being right now, he needed someone to hold him and get rid of his worries; and Puck made him feel so much safer than be would ever admit out loud.

"God, you're such a brat." Puck laughed lightly, then hissed when Kurt slapped his bare back. He didn't let Kurt go, though; instead he rested his chin on the top of Kurts head and rocked him slowly back and forth as Kurt got out all of the tears.

That was the first time that Kurt slept in Noah's arms.

XxXxX

Puck was the one that woke up first in the morning. He pulled himself from Kurt's arms and looked down at his sleeping form with a smile on his face. He never would have guessed he would be falling so hard for someone that treated him like crap. It was moments like this one, when he looked down at the Vampires peaceful sleeping face, that made his heart speed up. And when Kurt gave him a rare genuine smile, Noah could feel himself melt inside.

"When the fuck did I become such a pussy?" Puck muttered to himself. He thought about his own question before sighing and placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. "I blame you." Puck said to the sleeping form.

Then he got an idea and lept from the bed. He pulled on his boxers as he walked into the kitchen. Puck knew his way around Kurts house now, because even though he still technically lived in his own apartment; Puck spent 99% of his time at work and Kurt's house.

So he knew exactly where the bread, eggs, bacon, and orange juice were all kept. He soon had a plate of toast, crunchy bacon, and scrambled eggs ready for his Vampire master. He poured a glass of the pulp-free orange juice and brought both things with him back into the bedroom. Kurt was awake and sitting up in the bed, he licked his lips when he saw the plate of food.

"For the sake of your life, that bacon better be for me." Kurt didn't look away from the food as he spoke, and Puck sat on the end of the bed. He handed over the plate then took a sip of the juice before handing it over as well.

"Its all for you. Figured you might be a bit cranky in the morning after last night and I decided to kiss ass so I don't get killed." Kurt smirked around the piece of meat he was tearing into.

"You're learning, my pet." Kurt and Noah were sitting criss-cross across from each other on the bed, picking food off of the plate as they avoided talking about last night.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, head down and fingers nervously pushing food around on his plate. "For last night. I...um....I....thanks."

Puck chuckled. "Lawyers aren't as heartless as people think they are. Just really really stubborn." Kurt licked his fingers and pushed the plate over to Noah.

"You're not going to ask me why I was an emotional wreck last night?" Puck looked at Kurt with an are-you-serious expression on his face.

"Uhh no, because I _like_ life." When the dishes were cleared Puck moved them off the bed and leaned forward so he could gently kiss Kurt. "Now, since your sex craving yesterday afternoon made me miss work, I have to go today or I have no job."

"You should stop by your house first and put on some new clothes before someone catches on." Kurt suggested, his sex deprived mind coming up with evil plans. With all the crap that had happened in his past, Kurt wondered how he could be such a nympho.

XxXxX

Puck had, in fact, gone home first and changed into his favorite khol black suit with the red tie. He walked into the firm with a smile on his face, and not even Rachel's overly-happiness could bring him down. He was finally getting somewhere with Kurt. Puck waved to everybody as he walked through the building to his office. He didn't even care that he had to work on another hopeless case. But when he opened the door to his office he dropped his briefcase and screamed.

"What the _hell _are you _doing _here?" A smug Kurt was perched on his desk, one leg daintily crossed over the other.

"I didn't get sex." Kurt said matter-of-factly. Puck stared at him incredulously before picking his case back up and walking into the office so he could close the door behind him. Kurt slid from the desk and twined around Puck, placing kisses along his jawline.

"Hey, Puck!" the voice came from outside the door and Puck immediately pushed Kurt over to his desk and under it, right before the knock on the door came. Puck sat on his swivel pleather office chair and called for the person outside to come in.

"Hey Finn," Puck smiled nervously at his friend. Something about having a hormone driven Vampire under his desk made him uneasy. And Kurt's hands unbuttoning his pants wasn't helpIng anything. He tried to slap the hands away as Finn talked to him, but they just crept back and slid into his underwear. Puck had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise when Kurt grabbed onto his manhood.

"That's..._great_ Finn." Noah's voice cracked on the word "great" because that was when Kurt pulled Puck's cock from it coverings. Finn had sat down on one of the chairs across from Puck. Kurt swallowed Puck whole.

Noah exhaled harshley and dug his nails into the arm of his chair. He was just glad that Finn was too nieve and wrapped up in his own story to figure out the slurping noises coming from beneath the desk. Puck was barely able to hold back from grabbing the back of Kurt's head and thrusting up into his mouth. Instead, he held on to his chair and waited for Finn to leave. But then Kurt started to do this thing with his tongue and a whimper escaped past Picks lips. Finn stopped talking, and the noises Kurt was making became the only sound in the room.

Finn's eyes widened and he blushed before running out of the office. When the door clocked shut, Kurt pulled back and began to laugh.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious." Kurt poked his head up from underneath the desk, smirking. He started to get out when Puck grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Nu uh, you get to finish what you started." Noah demanded. Kurt obeyed and took Puck back into his mouth, then began to bob his head up and down rapidly. When Kurt heard Puck's breathing pick up, he deepthroated him causing a load of cum to stream down his throat.

Puck watched Kurt drink it all down before pulling off again and tucking him away. "Finns never going to talk to me again! I hate you!" Puck whined, watching Kurt clean off his face.

"No you don't." Kurt said. And Noah couldn't argue with that logic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

On May 27th, 1810 at 1:17 PM Kurt Hummel turned sixteen, and it was the most amazing birthday yet. Everything was going well, the wars and plagues were far away from his village, his family's small shop was thriving with business ever since Hummel & Son's rival had been burnt down, and Kurt had finally found a way to dial back his sinful desires. Yes, despite the denial and self loathing, everything was peachy for Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was currently making his way back from the market with a shiny red apple and a bundle of supplies for his father. The new pair of pants he had gotten from his father were surprisingly comfortable and tucked perfectly into the top of his favorite boots. A bright smile was on Kurt's lips as he took the first bite of the apple, blue-green eyes taking in the entire small village. All of the people working in their fields, repairing their houses from various injuries, and gossiping with their neighbors. Kurt supposed that if he was any other male he would be spending this lovely day flirting with the young maidens. As it was, Kurt wasn't any other male.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked to ahead to where he heard his name, and saw his father waving him over from a house across the street from theirs. It was an old mansion that had been abandoned for years. Why was his father there? He ran over to find out, and that's when he saw him; a man who was tall and muscular with pale skin and dark eyes that almost looked red, Kurt's biggest wet dream in the flesh.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Abel." The apple fell from Kurt's fingers and dropped on the ground as he got lost in this foreign beauty's captivating eyes. After banishing all of his sinful thoughts, this stranger managed to unravel all of his hard work and effort. "I've just moved in here, and your father said you would help me with my cases."

"When you're done here, go straight home." Burt Hummel told his son as he took the bundle of goods from him. With a quick goodbye Burt was making his way across the street.

"Why don't you grab that small bag there and I'll show you into the house?" Abel said to Kurt, pointing to a black leather bag beside a tall crate.

Kurt looked back at the pile of luggage and crates in front of the house and cringed. Manual labor was never his strong suit, but he would suck it up for Able. "Of course sir." Kurt grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder, it was lighter than he expected and he managed to carry it into the large house easily. The foyer was dim and unlit but it was cleaner than Kurt had expected. There were a few vases and priceless works of art here and there. But everything thing was black or grey, all of the décor was dark and gloomy.

"It's so dark." Kurt said. Able looked at him and chuckled, then took the bag from him and placed it on the floor. A pale hand caressed Kurt's face and had him blushing helplessly.

"I like it dark." Was Able's simple reply before he grabbed Kurt by his neck and threw him against the wall. Kurt screamed in pain when his back made contact with the wall. The man was looming over him with an evil smirk; Kurt looked back up at him with fright and tears in his eyes. Why was this happening?

"Please…Please don't hurt me." Kurt cried, pushing himself against the wall as much as he could when Able began kneeling down in front of him. He was about to continue his pleas when his jaw was clamped shut with Able's strong hand. The other hand was pulling Kurt's arm up to Able's mouth. Kurt gasped when he saw his canines extend then dig into the thick vein running down his arm.

"Demon!" Kurt screamed through clenched teeth as tried to pry away. But the more he moved the more it hurt. Abel pulled back, blood dripping from his fangs.

"Not quite little boy. I'm _much_ worse." And then Able was back to draining him. Kurt didn't last long until he blacked out.

XxXxX

Puck was at Kurt's house alone for the first time ever. Kurt had left to go see…Puck didn't remember, nor did he care. His attention was more focused on going through all of the Vampire's crap while he was gone. So far, all he had found was truck loads of designer clothes, too many shoes, and some very skimpy lace underwear (he wondered what it would take to convince Kurt to wear it) and not a single thing that revealed something about Kurt.

Until he managed to dig far enough into Kurt's big ass walk-in closet. Buried under a pile of shoes was a small wooden box; and after Puck broke the lock on it he opened to see what was inside. At first, all he saw was random trinkets, but when he picked up a necklace chain he realized that it was a very old locket. When he opened it there was a picture of a young woman holding a small baby on one side and an engraving on the other. He squinted and managed to make out the words, "Love, Mother."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Puck dropped the locket and box when he was surprised by Kurt's (angry) voice behind him.

"Nothing!" He screamed. "Absolutely nothing!" Kurt stepped in front of where Puck was kneeling and picked up all the things he had dropped. Puck, in the meantime, feared for his life. "I'm very, very sorry." His voice was cracking and he couldn't move, because he was scared it might make things worse.

"It's fine…Just don't do it again." Kurt sighed as he closed the box and tucked it away again. He turned back to Noah and knelt in front of him. "What made you think that was a good idea?"

"Well, at first, I thought that getting to know more about the things you wouldn't tell me would make this less…weird. But then, after I got caught, I was wondering that myself." Kurt glared at Puck before standing up again, and then began pulling off his shirt.

"Bed." Kurt ordered simply. Puck listened, sitting on the foot of the bed and unbuttoning his own clothing. But his hands couldn't get the buttons apart, and that left a half naked Kurt standing in front of him impatiently. "Oh, for the love." Kurt grabbed both sides of the shirt and ripped it open, sending the buttons flying across the room.

"That was my favorite shirt!" Kurt ignored Noah's complaint and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his lap and coving his mouth with his own. Kurt pulled back and he licked down Puck's chest, his fingers tracing over the design on Puck's arm, and then his fangs bit into the side of Puck's stomach. Nails dug into Puck's arm and he could feel himself draining fast; he really didn't want to black out again. So, instead, he took the upper hand and pushed Kurt away before flipping Kurt underneath him.

"Puck," Kurt said in a warning tone. He didn't like it when Noah showed how much stronger he was. "What are you doing?"

Puck smirked and ran a hand down Kurt's body then followed his fingers with his lips. "I'm going to slowly ravish you until you're melting in my hands."

"I dare you to try." Kurt challenged, and then a loud whimper escaped his lips when Puck nipped at the skin below his waist. Puck smirked against the pale skin and ripped off Kurt's boxers. Fingers pressed against smooth puckered flesh, but pulled back and were replaced with a hot tongue. Kurt gasped and dug his fingers into the sheets, unprepared for when Puck's tongue dug its way into his hole. "Holy fuck!" He gasped.

"Didn't know you were so kinky." Puck said, he pushed Kurt's legs against his chest then delved his tongue back into the hot cavern.

"It's not my fault," Kurt moaned when Puck twisted his tongue. "That it…feels so…good! Oh _shit_!" Puck pulled away and Kurt growled at him, he just smirked as he sucked on three of his fingers. Those fingers were then shoved deep into Kurt and were thrust in and out a rapid pace. Then a fourth was added, stretching Kurt wide open, and leaving the vampire a writhing, flushed, _beautiful_ wreck.

"Oh, Noah! More…need…_more_!" And Puck gave him more. He inserted his fifth digit all the way in, and then curled them up into a fist. "Oh. My. _God_!" Puck looked into Kurt's eyes, his pupils were blown, his fangs had descended, and his back was arched off the bed as his fingers tore into the mattress. If he had known that Kurt liked this so much, Puck would have tried it a long time ago. He was pounding his fist in and out of Kurt, so focused on the facial expressions and the noises coming from the small figure, he didn't even notice that he was getting off on them alone; until he touched himself, and found that he could get off on that alone. So he stroked himself as he continued to fist Kurt, occasionally leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. But it was over soon, Puck came all over his hand; Kurt exploded soon after, and Puck collapsed beside him.

"Well, that was…different." Kurt gasped. Noah laughed at the repetition of his own words, then, turning to Noah, he ran his fingers through his mohawk with a smile on his face.

"I love you." Puck whispered, unable to keep the words from spilling out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kurt couldn't speak, he just stared. Puck had just said one of the biggest four letter words in the book, but instead of anger he felt…fear. He was sure love was a scary and dangerous thing that, before, he had wanted nothing to do with. But when he stared into Puck's chocolate eyes all he could see in them was his fate reminding him that it was going to happen no matter what Kurt did. And thinking of having to deal with that scared the shit out of him. How could he give in to these human emotions when all they offered in the end was pain and heartbreak; and showed just how weak he really was?

But those eyes staring at Kurt were pleading to him and how could Kurt ever have thought that he could live without the way "love" made him feel? So he asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Surprisingly, I do." Puck replied, his mind racing with all the positive and negative ways this could end. All of the positive ones ended with his heart broken, and while that didn't seem very good, the negative ones ended in his death. Instead, he got a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Go home." Kurt whispered in Puck's ear. He was about to move away, when Puck's arms tightened around Kurt and pulled him back. "Puck, what are you doing? Let go."

"No." Kurt glared at Puck. "Give me that look all you want, I'm not letting you go. Not until you admit you have feelings for me." Puck wasn't even sure what he was doing. But the words had already left his mouth and he was forced to go with it.

"What?" Kurt yelled. "I don't have feelings for you!" A blush forming on Kurt's face betrayed him. Why did Puck have to go and make him face his feelings? Why did he have to _have_ feelings? "Stupid fate…" He muttered to himself, too low for Puck to hear.

"Just tell me and I'll let you go." Noah was teasing Kurt now, a smile on his face. He used Kurt's scowly silence to steal a passionate kiss. "C'mon, how can you resist this?" Puck waved a hand over his body to accentuate his point.

"God, you are so fucking full of it. Why would you have anything but feelings of hate towards me? I treat you like dirt, keep you from having a social life, and I'm a _bitch_."

"I love you because you're amazing." Kurt stopped squirming and looked at Noah, intrigued. "You're beautiful, adorable when you get flustered, you have an amazing smile, when you're angry you purse your lips and it makes you look so cute, and even when you're a total bitch I just want you even more." Kurt's entire face was as red as his eyes, and he didn't know what to do. He had never heard anything like that from anyone but Noah, and it made him feel…fluttery.

"Shut…shut up."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Fine, than I guess we're going to be here all night."

"Ugh, fine!" Kurt was silent for a very long time before stuttering out, "I…I…I'm…I think I'm in…_like_…with you." Puck released Kurt with a smug grin.

"Well it was better than nothing." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck before rolling off the bed and grabbing the sheets so he could wrap them around himself. He headed off to go bury his shame in food, he was sure he had ice cream in the freezer. "Oh come on, don't be mad!" Puck followed Kurt, after pulling his boxers on, into the kitchen, his frustration growing at how stubborn the Vampire could be.

"I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed." Kurt pulled a small tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and got two spoons from the drawer beneath the counter. He handed one to Noah before pulling open the container and placing it on the counter between the two of them. Kurt figured this would show Noah he actually cared; because he _never _shared his ice cream with _anyone_.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Kurt and Noah on either side of the kitchen counter, sending occasional flirtatious glances the others way. "I-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by the door flying off its hinges and smashing against the floor. He was standing protectively in front of Noah in seconds, fangs bared and growling; he knew exactly who was going to walk through that door, and there was no way that person was taking Puck away.

"Oh please, little Kurt." A tall Asian woman with black and blue hair stepped over the fallen door and stood in front of him, her minions not far behind. Her red eyes contrasted with the all black outfit, a frilly skirt and corset, and her fangs were extended as she smiled. "Do you really think you can protect him from me?"

"He's mine Tina. You can't have him." Puck was thoroughly confused, but he had a feeling that he should fear for his life. Kurt's body was in front and right up against Puck's and his arms had made their way backwards to protectively wrap around Puck's bare waist. Tina was laughing at the two and Puck could feel Kurt's nails dig into his skin.

"He doesn't want the_ human_ Kurt." Another annoying giggle from Tina before she continued. "No, he said we could kill the human. He just wants_you_. It's time to go home!" The two minions jumped forward and Kurt spun on his heels Placing his chest against Puck's and digging his teeth into his jugular. Puck screamed when he felt something close to lightning pulse through his veins, his knees buckled and he slid to the floor. _"What the hell is happening?"_ He thought as white flashed before his eyes and everything went black…again

"Sorry Noah." Kurt muttered before turning back to Tina and her minions, who had stopped in their place. "See, it's been done…and when Noah has fully become a vampire he will be my mate. Therefore, you can't pull us apart…_or_ kill him."

Tina didn't look happy, in fact, she looked down right _furious_. She had made it her life's mission to bring the spoilt little Kurt back to their master, and watch as he was punished for running away. After Kurt had been turned by Able, he was given to Able's master, Artie, who was pretty violent and possessive (Kurt had figured that it was because Artie had been paralyzed when he was a human and was still kind of sour about it) and didn't like when his pet's ran away. Kurt had managed to avoid getting caught by moving around, but there was still only one thing that could save him from being sent to Artie. And, coincidentally, it was Noah.

"So you have a mate, big fucking deal." Tina sauntered forward, a snarl rising in her throat. "I'm still taking you back, and ripping him to shreds."

"Only if you want to be ripped to shreds yourself. Not only is it against the law, but you should know how angry Vampires get when their mates die." Kurt was smirking angrily at Tina's face. Tina's mate had been killed fifty years previous, and she went completely bat shit. But Kurt knew that she would at least obey the law because of it, otherwise he wouldn't be pissing her off like this.

"You win this time. But I will be back, and you won't have any laws to protect you then. I'll destroy your mate and make you watch, just like you did to me." Kurt laughed at Tina's words.

"I only _slept_ with him; you were the one who _crucified_ him. Remember?" Tina's nostrils flared and her hands clenched. Kurt almost thought she was going to attack him; but instead she turned around, skirt flying out behind her, and stomped through the broken door. Kurt waved after her.

Once the door had been fixed by the two minions, Kurt turned back to Noah and sat on the floor, resting Noah's head on his lap. He sighed and ran his fingers through the short hair, whispering apologies over and over as he waited for the transformation to be complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Puck woke up with the world's most splitting headache and a dry, scratchy throat. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kurt's worried face hovering above his. Kurt's hand was running a cool washcloth over his forehead, which he realized was sweating, and mumbling quiet words that Noah couldn't hear. Then he saw that thick pulsing vein in Kurt's arm; and before he could help himself, Noah had grabbed the appendage and held it up to his lips. He felt the vein quiver against his them and it gave him shivers, because all he wanted was to bite into it and just suck him dry.

"Go ahead." Kurt whispered to him, his caring eyes burning. And Puck went ahead, he bit into the soft flesh with fangs he just realized he had, and he drank and sucked and lapped until Kurt pulled his arm away. Kurt lent forward and licked up the rest of the blood on Noah's tinted lips, savoring the taste.

"Why did you do it?" Puck asked somberly. He wasn't as stupid as people thought, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Kurt had done to him. But it was the fact that he had done it without asking Puck first, that made Puck angry.

"It was the only way to save your life." Kurt pleaded, his voice filled with guilt. "That woman, Tina, would have killed you if you weren't. It's a law that another vampire is not allowed to kill a vampire's mate; she wouldn't break the law, if only for fear of death."

"Mate?" Puck asked, not quite understanding what that was or why it was so important. Kurt smiled sadly at him, holding Puck's hand in both of his he placed the palm over his beating chest.

"Yeah, a mate is that person that a Vampire is fated to be with. Loyal and loving, they can do the impossible and bring a Vampire to life again…figuratively that is."

"So…does that mean I'm like your _soul_ mate?"

"Sort of. All of the books I read describe it as a fated joining of two souls. I thought it was all bullshit, until you showed up and gave me a heart. Which I still haven't forgiven you for by the way." Noah laughed, and then pulled Kurt down so he could kiss his lips.

"But I thought I was your mate as a human, why the sudden…transformation?" Kurt sighed and looked up at him, intertwining their fingers together.

"Well you technically were, but our bond is only recognized by law if you are a Vampire. I had forgotten about that though, so I didn't have time to warn you that it would happen eventually. I'm sorry, I really am. It's my fault for involving you in matters of my past and I realize that's completely unfair, but I couldn't risk losing you over a stupid mistake."

"Well I can't really be that mad; it saved my life, didn't it? And now, I can be with you forever." Kurt was blushing again, and while he didn't like it, it couldn't really be helped. Puck just had this way with words; maybe it was the lawyer in him. "Now, I would like to test out this new Vampire-ness I have and see how long I can thoroughly ravish your tiny body, until you're screaming my name loud enough to shatter glass."

"You're such a romantic." Kurt rolled his eyes, then held up two plane tickets that he had nabbed from the bedside table at some point. "But we have a plane to catch. And sometime before the dogs are sicked on us again. So get up, get dressed, and let's go bitch!" Kurt rolled off the bed and flattened out his knee length cashmere sweater, it was his special travelling sweater. Noah groaned and noticed the four suitcases stacked against the wall, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sighing loud enough for Kurt to understand his frustration, he slowly stood up from the bed and grabbed the pile of clothes Kurt was holding out for him.

"What about my job? And my the rest of my clothes?" Noah asked as he began to pull on the plain clothes that he had never seen before. He was reluctant to leave even if he did hate his life most of the time.

"I have plenty of money, and we can just buy you knew clothes. Or you could wear none and just walk around our new house naked…Actually I kind of like that idea." Kurt's eyes were staring hungrily at Puck's body, as if he was seriously considering it.

"Hell no!" Puck yelled, covering his naked chest with his shirt as if he were some virgin trying to protect their virtue. "Remember missy, I'm a vampire now too. You don't own me anymore."

"Really? You think being a Vampire all of a sudden makes you as powerful as me in this relationship? You do notice that my mark is still on your arm, right? God, you crack me up." Kurt laughed and turned around to gather all of the tickets, keys, and money he left out on his dresser. "Now be a good boy and avoid death with me."

"Fine, but I might just drag you, against your will and by your hair if necessary, into the tiny little airplane bathroom; and then bend you over the sink and thrust myself inside of you again and again."

Kurt smirked his Kurt-y smirk and replied, "Promise?"

XxXxX

"I hate airports." Kurt mumbled, clutching onto Puck's arm as the people rushed by them in the terminal. He sneered and pushed himself closer to Puck's side. Puck, on the other hand, was paying more attention to the old couple giving them dirty looks from the boarding line next to theirs. He waved at the couple, then turned to Kurt, pulled his head up to his, and kissed Kurt with as much tongue as he could; he nearly died of laughter at the look on the grandma's face. Kurt was left standing a little stunned.

"I _love_airports." Noah pulled a paralyzed Kurt behind him as they moved up in the first class line for the 2 o'clock flight to New York. When Kurt was finally pulled out of his stupor, he punched Noah in the arm.

"Way to attract attention you moron! I hate when people look at me, it makes me paranoid. And what did I tell you about my rules." Kurt fixed the nonexistent problem with his blood red pea coat. He had already explained to Noah countless times that he hated crowds, loud people, and especially any kind of PDA; why Noah refused to be a good sport and actually listen to his rules every now and then, he would never know.

"Why not? You're so beautiful; it's hard to not look. And aren't you kind of breaking your own PDA rules by hanging off of me like this?" They still weren't anywhere near the front of the line now.

"My rules apply to everyone except me." Kurt flicked his bangs back and held his head up confidently. Reaching into his back pocket, Kurt produced a twenty dollar bill between his fore and middle finger; and then held it in front of Puck's face. "Now go make yourself useful and get me a Starbucks coffee. This line is taking forever and I haven't had my caffeine fix yet."

Puck sighed before snatching the twenty and trudging off. Kurt watched him walk out of view before pulling his iPhone from his coat and sending a quick message to Mercedes.

_I have no idea what to do._

He tapped his phone impatiently in his hand until he heard the bing of a reply. He opened it as fast as he could.

_Deep breaths my boy, just go with the flow._

Kurt growled at his phone and the unhelpful advice from his friend. He had no idea what he was doing here and Mercedes had already turned tons of people and had a mate; she was supposed to be helping him.

_You're not helping!!!!_

Puck returned just as Kurt sent the message bearing s teaming hot coffee. Puck bowed at the waist and presented the Starbuck's paper cup with a smile on his face, as if he was proud of himself. "For you, my love. Sweetened within an inch of its life, just the way you like it."

Kurt smiled at the adorable look on his lovers face. Maybe he could just wing this and see where it goes. Besides, what was so bad about having someone to hold you, kiss you, satisfy you, tend to you, and _love_ you in any and every possible way?

So Kurt took that coffee and had a sip. And when Noah stood up straight again, he kissed his fated soul mate with all of the emotions and feelings and love that he had bottled up since his heart had begun to beat for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Noah was sweating, clenching and unclenching his tense fist, staring hungrily at the sporadic vein in that little girl's neck. Why did he have to get hungry while they were thousands of feet in the air? And while Kurt was sleeping, so there was no one to stop him from pouncing on that toddler across the aisle and snapping her neck except for his conscience. It was a good thing he had a very powerful conscience.

It was an even better thing that Kurt chose to finally wake up. Quickly noticing Puck's condition, he broke Puck's glare by waving his hand in front of his face; and when Puck turned to look at him, Kurt brushed back a few longer stands of hair and tilted his head to the side so he could bare his throat for him. Puck took the invitation without hesitation, biting into the soft flesh and sucking as hard as he could for that sweet liquid. Kurt gasped quietly, but closed his eyes and let his head fall against the back of the chair, he couldn't wait until Puck's first kill, couldn't wait until he could show his mate how good it felt to feel that innocent body go lifeless in your arms.

Noah was still going at it when some middle aged flight attendant started to pass by them with the drink cart. "Um, excuse me." Kurt called out, stopping the lady in her tracks. When she turned to face him, her eyes went wide with shock. Kurt just smiled and asked for a coke with extra ice. "Pretty please." He added, because his mother had taught him to be polite.

"Does…does your friend want anything?" She stuttered out as she handed over the drink. Kurt shook his head and waved her away, she took off faster then he thought possible. And that's when Puck decided to come up for air. There was blood smeared on his lips and a little on his cheek that Kurt took the liberty of licking off for him.

"You're such an exhibitionist." Puck muttered while Kurt cracked open the Coke (because diet had an after taste) and poured it into his tiny plastic cup filled with ice. Kurt smirked, but otherwise ignored the comment.

XxXxX

"That's right, just like that." Kurt whispered in Puck's ears as Puck snapped the brittle human neck in his hands. The human body fell limp and lifeless in Puck's arms, and his eyes were fiery with unfulfilled lust for that crimson liquid. "Hurry, before your dinner gets cold." Kurt's dark chuckle sent a shiver up Puck's spine. He let the body fall onto the crisp white linens of their hotel room. Puck was leaning over the twenty-something year old room service boy, with Kurt hovering over his shoulder with his body pressed flush against Puck's.

No longer able to stand hesitating, Puck lurched forward and dug his fangs into the still warm flesh covering the jugular vein. He let his mind go, and drown himself in the taste of the blood filling his mouth completely before swallowing the mouth full, and then repeating the process until nothing else would come out. Panting and flushed, Puck pulled back.

"Wow, twenty-seven seconds." Puck looked over his shoulder at Kurt who was holding the cuff of his sleeve back so he could look at his watch. "That beats my record."

"You were _timing_ me?" Puck asked with a disbelieving expression. Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, "duh." Puck scowled then shoved the dead body off the bed so he could throw Kurt onto it. The blood stained sheets contrasted perfectly against Kurt's innocent looking face. But Puck knew the truth behind those blue-green eyes, knew exactly how to make them cloud with lust and sin. And there was something about having that amount of leverage over the tiny thing underneath him that made him so incredibly _hard_.

"Noah." Kurt huffed in warning, still not liking when Noah took control. "You'll do well to remember who exactly you heel to."

"Yeah, that's probably true…But I'd rather plow you into the mattress. I never did get my airplane sex." Puck was pulling off Kurt's shirt and, much to his chagrin, Kurt was letting him.

"We had sex after the plane." Kurt pouted, but contradicted himself when he let a loud moan escape his lips because of the mouth clamped over his left nipple. "Then again…that was a day ago."

Noah smiled happily up at him. "There's my favorite little sex craved minx!" He nearly shouted in victory, but Kurt had pulled him into a rough kiss before he could.

"Less talking, more fucking." Kurt panted, ripping off both his and Noah's pants before flipping himself onto his hands and knees. He made sure to position his pert ass high in the air, as his head rested comfortably on the pillow. Puck just kind of kneeled on the bed staring until Kurt shouted, "Now dumbass!" And, seriously, you didn't have to tell Puck twice.

But, Puck did want to do things his own way (due to some sort of death wish he had picked up) and dug into the bedside table drawer first. When he found what he was looking for, hidden behind the complementary bible, an evil smirk graced his face.

"Noah Puckerman I swear to-"

"Hold your fucking horses!" Puck said, cutting Kurt off before he could begin his rant. "I'm coming!"

Kurt huffed. "Not if I don't have a dick inside of me in, like, three seconds." Puck growled in frustration. This is what he got when he tried to do something nice for someone.

"You are such a fucking princess." Puck was now pouring lube onto the string of anal beads in his hand. He had picked the toy up when Kurt had let him go out on his own for a bit while he took care of some personal business. Puck figured Kurt would like them.

And Puck was definitely confident and proud of his purchase when he pushed in the first bead and heard the dirtiest, sexiest, most sinful pop of his life. The sight of Kurt's ass sucking in the black sphere sent a shiver up his spine; and the moan from Kurt's lips made his cock twitch.

Best. Purchase_. Ever_.

"Oh…Oh _gawd_, Noah…_more_!" Kurt whimpered. And Puck could hardly refrain from shoving two more of the beads into the tight suctioning hole. Before he pushed in the third he squeezed Kurt's ass then gave it a hard smack. And then, without any warning, he shoved the whole string of beads in; eliciting the most amazing series of sounds and curses from Kurt's lips. Then Puck pushed himself inside, all the way to the hilt, and held onto his hips so that he could thrust himself as hard and fast as possible.

Kurt dug his fingers into the sheets and screamed into the pillow, all of the words were gone from his mouth; all of the thoughts were gone from his mind. Somehow, the stupid little human that Kurt had only taken home for a midnight snack, had managed to turn Kurt into some hormonal teenager that couldn't _breathe_ without Noah beside him. Noah was his everything now, and no one else was going to touch his pet unless they wished for a very long and painful death.

No one.


	9. Chapter 9

At midnight on some day in the ides of March, sixteen year old Kurt Hummel was convinced his life was over. He was dead set on believing that he was never again going to see the light of day, and that he was going to be stuck as his kidnappers fuck puppet (not necessarily in those words though, because the phrase "fuck puppet" was still a long ways away from being thought up at this point in time) for the rest of his life; or until this evil man decided to just snap his neck and end his suffering. And his wrists were starting to chafe something fierce. Leather wrist cuffs did nothing for his skin, yet Abel insisted on keeping Kurt firmly attached to his sex stained bed. So that every night when Abel would force himself upon poor little Kurt, the small teenage human couldn't use his sharp nails to scratch his way out of the Vampire's embrace.

And thus, at midnight on some day in the ides of March, with the bondage, the rape, and that god_ awful_ stinging feeling on his writs; sixteen year old Kurt had come to the conclusion that his life was completely and irreversibly over. When Abel came into the room that night (or was it morning?) Kurt sighed with a new found sense of acceptance and prepared himself mentally for the excruciating pain to come. But everything was different that night. Instead of the almost gentle (but not quite) way that Abel would usually kiss Kurt before they started; Abel gave Kurt a harsh slap across his cheek. Kurt let out a sharp cry, and tried his hardest to hold back his tears.

"Stop crying!" Abel screamed, his blood red eyes screaming anger. Sure the Vampire scared Kurt, and sure he got angry, but the poor human boy had never seen him like this. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

Kurt barely managed to stutter out a reply. "W-what's m-my fault?"

"Didn't you hear me you dumb slut? I said _everything_!" Abel was right in Kurt's face now, one of his too strong, too big hands holding Kurt's jaw too tight. "And you're going to make up for it." Kurt's heart sunk, and he felt nauseous immediately. He knew exactly what was going to happen, and he wasn't excited about it at all. Nothing about the way that Abel was looking at him made him feel safe or comfortable.

Within seconds, Kurt was laying face down on the bed with four fingers pushing themselves inside of him. At least the monster had the decency to prepare him first. But the fingers were soon replaced with Abel's thick member; and Kurt was back to screaming in pain. It was the most excruciating thing he had ever felt but he refused to cry, he refused to give in and show his weakness to Abel.

All of his strength was taken from him as he was brutally abused and torn apart. He could feel himself tearing and shuddered at the sensation of blood and semen trailing down his thighs. And the dread inside of him grew, because this was only the first time that his kidnapper had climaxed, and there were three more rounds to go. Three more painful, dreadful, _sinful_ rounds.

The second one came right after the first. Abel pulled himself out and grabbed something from the table beside his bed. Kurt let out a whimper when he saw the long, thin, black rope that Abel loved to use. Kurt wasn't a big fan of it though, because it was usually used to tie his entire body up in the most uncomfortable position there was.

And that is exactly what Abel did. He tied the poor human's arms behind his back (after disconnecting him from the headboard of course) then looped the rope around the rest of his thin body so the only thing not pressed tight against him were his legs, which had actually been tied apart. Then once he was securely bound he was flipped onto his knees with his face shoved crudely into Abel crotch.

"Suck." The vampire demanded simply. And Kurt was frozen still. He had never done this before, and he didn't want to start now and mess up when his master was in a bad mood. But he didn't really have much of a choice because Abel's fingers were tangled in Kurt's hair, forcing his cock into the other's unwilling mouth. Kurt began to gag on the thing that barely fit in his mouth, but the Vampire refused to let up; instead pressing on even more until he was settled in to the hilt.

The poor human, Kurt, was red-faced and choking, saliva and pre-come dripping out the sides of his mouth. His eyes were watering and deep sobs were vibrating around the cock in his mouth. It wasn't until he started to go purple that Abel finally pulled back out with a lewd pop and a quick intake of ragged breathes from the human. Kurt had all of three second before the cock was back in his mouth and he was being skull fucked by the sadistic son of a bitch. But Kurt took it like a good boy, opening his mouth wider and sucking on it harder when he was told. Because it was better then being hit, right?

And while Kurt was distracted with trying not to bite, Abel had pushed his fingers back into Kurt's already closing hole. This was why the Vampire had kept his pet for so long, Kurt had such a slutty body. He thrust three, then four, and soon all five fingers in and out in unison with his thrusts into his mouth. Then when he felt compelled, he balled all of his fingers into a fist and shoved his arm in a good two inches past his wrist. Kurt couldn't hold back the tears and screams anymore, but he was crying and screaming around a ready to burst cock that was balls deep inside his mouth now.

Soon Abel reached his second climax, and a stream of hot cum filled Kurt's mouth. Unfortunately for Kurt the cum shot straight down his throat and coated his entire mouth. When Abel pulled himself back threads of white spilled over Kurt's chin, and his face fell onto the mattress with a moan.

"My goodness. You couldn't even wait five minutes could you?" Kurt heard the growl pass Abel's lips at the unfamiliar voice. He turned his head, wincing when the fist was ripped from inside him, and laid eyes on a tall brunette man with glasses. Kurt was confused, and he was fairly certain that it was showing on his face because the man turned to speak to him. "My name is Arthur Abrams, and I'm your new master."

XxXxX

An older and much more Vampiric Kurt was now laying on the couch of his hotel room, reading a magazine and running his fingers through the mohawk on his sleeping lover's head. The two were curled up on said couch together in a momentary quietness, a scene of serenity. Or some such bullshit like that. They were actually just taking a break between their fifth and sixth round of hot couch sex, when Puck fell asleep on him. But Kurt was trying out this new thing called being nice, and he decided to let the other sleep until it was absolutely imperative. It just so happens that at that moment, Artie Abrams decided to walk through his door.

"Oh dear. It seems my little Kurt has grown up so fast. Unfortunately I cannot allow this little thing you have going on to continue any further. You're coming home with me." Kurt had already thrown his magazine down and was about to get up when he was pushed back onto the couch by Puck. The bigger newborn Vampire was shooting Artie a look filled with venom and malice.

"Noah, don't!" Kurt pleaded when he saw Puck's muscles tense up and prepare to pounce. "He'll rip you in half!" Kurt was trying to get out, but over the course of a month Puck had gotten exceedingly stronger than him. And the smaller Vampire was unable to stop him from going after his much older and stronger master. Puck had pounced, but Artie grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Kurt screamed and began to run over to his fallen lover, but was instead snatched up by Artie and thrown over his shoulder.

"No!" He screamed. "No! No! No! No! Put me _down_!" HE kicked and punched and wiggled and squirmed and did anything he could to get out of his master's arms. Artie wasn't letting up though. He just held on and opened the door to the balcony. With hardly any trouble, he jumped off and landed on his feet. From five stories up.

"Did you really think your little escape would be successful? You have absolutely no where to run. And that mate you've taken? Well, that just pisses me off." Artie spoke in a monotone voice, like always. A voice that never failed to send shivers up his spine. He went limp in the other's arms, thinking it might make his punishment a little less harsh. But all his mind could think of was Puck; his love, his life, his complete cliché of a romance story he would never get to see again. And tears began to trail down Kurt's cold, undead cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

A//N: Gah! Sorry this took so freaking long. School and life have been freaking CRAZY! But I will not give up on this! What can you do to help? REVEIW! COMMENT! They inspire me, keep me wanting to write. Don't know what to write? Praises, criticisms, suggestions for chapters! Anything!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Puck woke only seconds later. But it was already too late; Kurt had been taken from him. When this realization hit him, he was on his feet immediately and over to the window. He pulled back the cheap hotel curtains and looked out to see…nothing. Kurt and Artie were gone, his love and owner of his heart had been taken. He had been too weak to protect him and because of that he was never going to see him again, hold him again, love him…never again.

Noah Puckerman refused to accept this; he was going to get Kurt back.

XxXxX

Artie didn't like when he lost his things. And he really didn't like when his things ran away from him and fell in love. That, more then anything, could get him angry to the point that he would resort to sadistic punishment. And on the receiving end of that punishment was Kurt, who was currently tied up and bound to the bed in Artie's room. With an arm shoved in his ass to the elbow and a dildo being shoved down his throat.

Under normal circumstances, Kurt would find this quite enjoyable considering his unhealthy obsession with the painful side of sex. But it was Artie doing this to him, and he wasn't really a big fan of using the blood from his torn insides as lube. That and it just wasn't the same as when he was with Noah, it didn't feel as… satisfying. No, nothing could ever compare to Noah. Especially not his dreadful "master" and abuser.

But it wasn't like he had much of choice; all he could really do to make his situation better was find a way to not choke on the rubber toy halfway down his throat. Arties arm was going to continue thrusting in and out of him, and the ropes were going to continue digging into his skin.

"Stop squirming or I'll just make it hurt more." Arties voice said, in his annoyed voice. Kurt turned to glare at him over his shoulder, but stopped trying to pull away and out of the binds. The whimpering only increased though, as Artie pulled his arm out and slammed it back in. He had never been one to be very gentle during punishment sex, and Kurt had been punished enough to know it. All of the pain made him want to just close his eyes and die, end it all so that he didn't have to suffer.

But what about Noah?

He loved him way too much to ever just leave him like that. Kurt knew he would be pissed if Noah ever did that to him, in fact he would probably bring him back to life just to kill him again. "Stop thinking about him pet." Artie's voice cut through Kurt's fantasies, bringing his mind back to the unbearable pain. Somehow it had gotten worse, and it didn't help that Artie had just yanked out his arm. The smaller vampire dug his nails in the binds on him, and gasped in relief when the dildo was pulled from his mouth with a loud, wet sound.

"Are you done yet?" He asked after a small coughing fit, not really worried about what would happen when he pissed off his master. He was given a harsh slap across the face in reply, and Kurt hissed in pain. "You're going to have to let me go eventually!" Kurt was fed up and angry, he hated not being free, not being allowed to have his love.

"And why exactly is that?"

"Because both of us, and every vampire in existence, know that I'll die if I've been separated from him for too long. And you can't sever the bond without him here, so you have to either let me go… or bring him here. And I know you'll do one of the two because you don't want me dead." Kurt said, knowing that he was right. And Artie knew it too, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

XxXxX

Puck looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, then glanced back up at the almost castle sized building in front of him. It had taken him nearly a week (a long, agonizing week) but he had finally found his way to where Mercedes had told him Kurt was being held. He had found the female vampires number in his mates cell phone, and when he told her what had happened she wasted no time in giving him the address. That was the easy part though, the address was across _oceans._ He had to find a way to get to Ireland and he couldn't use Kurt's credit cards or accounts, and he had no idea where he kept his money. Eventually he had to go back to his own things and use the identity he had left behind. When he turned, Kurt had told him he had to get rid of anything that had to do with his former life, said that he could never go back. And Puck had listened, not like he really had much of a choice anyway. Kurt was a very convincing person. But Puck didn't care about rules; he would do anything to get back Kurt.

"Unbelievable." The mohawked vampire muttered as he surveyed the guards on the place from his perch in his tree. This was the first time he had encountered a situation where he would either have to fight his way through, or find some sort of secret way where he wouldn't be noticed. He had already searched the outside wall three times, no ways to sneak in. The guard on the left was going to have to be his way in.

So he jumped from the tree and landed on his feet, causing both guards to snap their heads in his direction. All three of them bared their teeth and snarled at the same time, each one ready to tear off a head. The guard on the left began to move, but Puck was faster. He was over beside him in seconds, slamming him into the wall. "Where is he?" He growled, arm pressed firmly against the others neck and his teeth ready to rip a hole in his neck.

"P-please…li…like I w-would…ever tell y-y-you." The guard choked out, trying and failing to pry the strong hands away from the grip on his neck. But Puck only tightened the hold and watched as the guard lost breath, and slowly passed out. Once the body had heavily thumped to the ground, he turned to face the other, who looked as scared as Finn when Quinn was mad at him.

"T-the basement! H-Hummel is i-in the basement!" The guard screamed, pointing with a shaking finger at the castle. Puck smirked and grabbed the skittish Vampire by the back of his coat and dragged him over to the big iron gate. Where he forced the other to open it, then made him lead Puck to the basement. The castle was so big, he was certain he would never find it on his own. But the guard (under the pressure of Puck's badassness) quickly found the door to Arthur's basement bedroom. It's the well known room where the powerful master would play with his pets.

The door opened and Puck snapped the guard's neck, stepping over the collapsed body. He wasn't dead, but he would be out until someone came and twisted his neck back in place. And that gave Puck plenty of time to get done with this. Of course, halfway down a stone staircase, he heard the screams. Screams that he knew, and they pierced his heart the moment they reached his ears. "Kurt!" He yelled, suddenly filled with a whole new burst of adrenaline. His love, his life, his diva, his spoiled little princess; he had found him.

He was confronted with another door after sprinting down the staircase, and he easily threw it open and off of its hinges. But while he was expecting to see Kurt fist thing, all he saw was a long stretching hallway of pure white marble lined with deep black doors. The noises were coming from the fifth one down on the left, and Puck began sprinting towards it. It didn't look like it was getting any closer though. In fact it looked like it was getting…farther away? Puck screamed in frustration when he realized this, stopping in his tracks to turn and hit the wall. He wanted to break something. Luckily, that's when the perfect thing for him to take his anger out on began to speak.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy? That I would make access to my favorite little pet so… simple? You truly are a naïve." Puck turned once more to find none other then Artie behind him with a smug grin on his annoyingly handsome face. The younger vampire growled and lunged forward, successfully pinning Artie to the floor.

"Give. Him. Back!" He screamed, hands tightening around the others throat. But all he earned as a response was a harsh laugh from the thing below him.

"Fine. But only because you are so…amusing. But don't get too used to it, I will come back for him eventually. Kurt may be your mate, but he is also my pet. So you have two years time, and on this very day in those two years I _will_ come back for him. And I _will_ know where to find him." Puck loosened his grip a little, surprised by the words. He hadn't expected this to be so easy. Well, sort of, they weren't completely free. They had two years to figure out a plan though. Puck was busy thinking all of this over, and he didn't even realize the Artie was no longer there until he snapped out of it. But he didn't waste his time dwelling on it, instead getting to his feet and running to the door. This time he actually managed to get to it.

He threw open the unlocked door, and felt relief wash over him when his eyes fell upon Kurt. The tiny vampire was curled in a ball, barely covered in the crisp white sheets of the bed he was on. But the white sheets were also very visibly spotted with blood, and so was Kurts body. There were also tear stains running down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed tightly. All of this, plus the small whimpers of pain, made Puck want to cry him self. His precious Kurt was in pain, and it was all because he couldn't protect him. And when those beautiful green eyes flickered open to stare into chocolate ones, Puck lost all of his breath. "Puck?" Came the weak voice, and a smile followed after. "I knew you weren't useless." Puck couldn't just stand their anymore, and with a small laugh he ran forward to the bed and pulled his Kurt into his arms once more, kissing him as tenderly as he could.

"Of course I came. I can't stand being without you." He said, lifting Kurt up bridal style, the white sheets wrapped around him. "Now let's get the fuck out of here. Castles are creepy." He walked back out the door and was surprised to find himself outside. When he swiveled around, all he saw was the wall of the castle. He shuddered a bit, and then continued on his way. It was time to bring the princess sleeping in his arms home.

XxXxX

Abel watched from Arties side as the two left. They were standing on the wall, unseen by the vampires on the ground. Abel was confused by his master's actions, knowing how badly he hated to lose, but he wasn't going to question him. That could get him killed. Instead he merely raised a brow and watched with his arms crossed over his chest, thoughts solely focused on the face of the sleeping Kurt. So he was taken by surprise when he felt a pair of lips against his own, but he quickly recognized them as Artie's. And he kissed back, savoring the taste of his beloved master.

"You look frustrated pet. What's bothering you?" Artie asked him in a seemingly kind voice. His fingers were caressing Abel's cheek, causing the vampire to close his eyes and lean into the touch. Abel would never say it out loud, but he loved Artie. A lot. And they were, according to the rules, mates. But Artie never gave them the attention mates usually got, and he was constantly thrown aside for his master to be with his various other pets. And he would never tell, but it killed him inside. He wanted Artie to himself, and he would get his goal. No matter what.


	11. END please read

**Dear loyal readers, if you are still there,**

**Due to my long... long... long absence, i have decided that I will no longer be continuing with Steal Me. This is also due to my changes in interest and what I desire to write. Though there are a few ideas for a sequel type option floating around in my head, they will not be happening very soon. I do, however, have a desire to write a new story. While I would really like to write a purely original story, I want to make my leave up to you lovely ladies and gentlemen. So while throwing around ideas, I found a compromise. It will be Glee, and it will have Blaine taking center stage. Along with an OC (original character) since I prefer writing that kind of pairing more. Though not as many people may read it. I have yet to work out too many details, because I have so many, but the basic premise sets Blaine up as a sort of guardian angel to the new kid at Dalton. There are a couple different scenarios I have regarding what TYPE of guardian and why as well. And though this starts at Dalton, they do eventually make their way to McKinley. Following my Steal Me tradition, I will be making Glee plot line changes to fit what I want.**

**I would LOVE to hear any sort of feedback before I start anything, it would help me and inspire me majorly. I love all of you still out there who care 3**


End file.
